1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for manipulating a virtual object, and more particularly, to a virtual object manipulating apparatus and method to naturally express a grab type with respect to a virtual object.
2. Description of the Related Art
A virtual world is an interface between a human and a computer, which enables a user to experience as if the user actually interacts with a surrounding circumstance and environment, by simulating a specific circumstance and environment using a computer. This may be called as an artificial reality, a cyberspace, a virtual reality, a virtual environment, a synthetic environment, an artificial environment, and the like.
In the virtual world system, the user and the virtual world space are connected through hardware. The virtual world system enables a participant to sense an event occurring in the virtual world using visual sense, and auditory sense, tactual sense, and the like are used as subsidiaries.
The virtual world system senses a visual point of the user or motion change of the user, and assigns corresponding change to the virtual world. To embody the above, the virtual world system uses a variety of input/output apparatuses.
A 2-dimensional (2D) mouse may be used as the input apparatus of the virtual world system. The 2D mouse is possible to perform a menu-based object grab. The menu-based object grab may only grab a predetermined object, which is a script method that a user may need to learn.
A space navigator that may input 6 Degree of Freedom (DOF) using Pan/Tilting/Zoom (PTZ) may be used as the input apparatus of the virtual world system.
Also, a cyberglove that may transfer motion of a user hands to the virtual world system to perform 3D manipulation may be used as the input apparatus of the virtual world system.